


Glory and Gore

by itsaconquestofimagination



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angry Kylo Ren, Assassination Attempt(s), Canon-Typical Violence, Emperor Kylo Ren, Fights, Knight Kylo Ren, Knights of Ren - Freeform, Kylo Ren Has No Chill, Other, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, The Dark Side of the Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8329651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsaconquestofimagination/pseuds/itsaconquestofimagination
Summary: As Kylo Ren is about to take his rightful crown, someone in the crowd has other plans. As the most wanted and feared man in the galaxy they try to take him out. Lucky for him, he has a knight in black armor who proves her loyalty above all the others and saves him from his near death.





	

To say the First Order was abuzz today, would be an understatement. It was a big day for everyone, as the new Emperor was soon to be crowned. Though it was the evening before, the bustle of those in the kingdom seemed as though it were only an hour before. Storm troopers were quickly rehearsing their steps, polishing their armor. Maids were frantically scurrying from one place to another trying to assure the entirety of the palace was sparkling clean. Chefs slaved away in the kitchens prep cooking anything that could be stored for the masses. The generals were briefing the list of attendee’s after their official meetings, discussing who would have an eye kept on them and who would receive the highest respect from the Order. 

You however were in a different sort of crowd; the Knights of Ren. Of course you had a role in the coronation, but you would not be seen busing tables or dusting curtains. Your servitude was reserved solely for the leader of your group, and who would now be referred to as Emperor Kylo Ren. Your entire career was built around him, protecting him, learning from him, training with him, fighting beside him. You surely wouldn’t be far behind your master at this ceremony. In front of the ornate black marble throne, you stood with your fellow knights, all intently listening to your master. 

“As my most loyal companions, I will have you all by my side at this ceremony. I expect you to all be in your formal armor. Most importantly however, I expect you to keep a cautious eye out for those around us. There’s many enemies to our new empire. Ones who do not understand what we’re trying to achieve.”

You all silently nodded. Though you were all proud of your leader for his accomplishment, you knew what this day meant. Surely it was a celebration for your Empire, but also a massive calling to your enemies. It made him an open target for the public. Anyone who resisted your vision of what the galaxy should be would see this as nothing but an opportunity to destroy your shared vision for the galaxy. That meant taking Kylo with it. Though you were all used to seeing carnage, you were sure none of you were prepared to see your master killed in front of you, or any of each other. The Knights of Ren were not only defingly loyal to the Emperor, but loyal to each other as well. It was a dark, strong and dysfunctional family that you were proud to call your own.

“I know you will all be exceedingly diligent in keeping our Empire unharmed.”

One of the knights next to you stepped forward, bowing his head which was concealed with a tethered black helmet.

“Your highness, if I may, I think it is best to suggest that we stand behind and let you have your moment. That way we can more efficiently guard the doors to the balcony. Assuring no one enters secretly from behind us while we are surely distracted.”

Kylo considered the thought for a moment, his large frame slouching into the throne a bit. Thinking over this plan, you decided to step forward. You saw a valid flaw in this arrangement and had to say something. Though you were relatively new to the knights, you knew what you were doing. You had thought thoroughly through scenarios like this multiple times. Assessing what skills you needed to improve, what senses in the force would bring you the most success, where this would likely happen. Every last detail. 

“Master Ren, if I may, I must object to his suggestion. I think it would be best to stay close behind you at this ceremony. Considering the risks of a crowd this vast in a kingdom such as this.”

He turned his gaze to you as he adjusted himself in the throne. His gloved hand no longer resting under his chin.

“Why might you suggest that (Y/N)?”

“Someone could be waiting in one of the nearby windows of the palace surrounding the courtyard. If we’re too far behind you we won’t be able to see them, thus not able to protect you.”

Another knight turned her gaze to you from under her jet black blunt bangs.

“Little one I think you should listen to our eldest knight. He’s known Master Ren and events like this the longest. Surely he has the knowledge of such an event as this, whereas you do not.”

“But-”

“She’s right.” 

You heard General Hux’s accented voice approach your little group from behind. You all turned to look at him.

“Surely it is the Emperor’s day, not the Knight’s. This knight is the most knowledgable about our kingdom security. You could learn a thing or two from him.”

You tried to hide your scowl, at least downplay it so that you wouldn’t be scolded. There was nothing that irked you more than everyone regarding you as naive simply because of your age, and relatively new rank amongst the Knights. Sometimes it felt as though they also regarded you as less capable because of your gender, but you were sure your fellow female knight never received such doubt. If anything they should be encouraging you as you were the next generation, that would tell the later knights tales of your comrades and what shoes they would have to fill. 

“You will all follow behind Master Ren closely, until he reaches the balcony for his official receiving of the crown. Then you will fall back, leaving him to be the only one in full spotlight, as you guard the doors. We don’t need anyone attacking him when he is least aware.”

Though Hux was not among your ranks, it felt as though he always found a way to put himself at least partially in charge of you and the other knights. You knew his love for authority and order, being a man of military background. Though the over reaching need to organize and manage everything drove you up the wall, you understood he did it for the Empire’s sake.   
He quite often underestimated your master and appointed himself to assure things flowed with ease and precision. You knew it was because he regarded Kylo as immature, unstable, unpredictable and impulsive. Though a lot of that was true, he was a special kind of force in the galaxy. He was methodic, forceful, unmistakenly powerful and passionate. Though he was quite similar to a hurricane, he was far less chaotic in his mission. When the smoke cleared and the mess was looked past, the results were undeniable. Kylo barely nodded his head as he stood from his throne. You joining the knights in line again as he looked over all of you.

“I will see you all tomorrow. It should be a grand day for our Empire. You’re dismissed.”

You all bowed in unison, dismissing yourselves to your living quarters. You would need all the rest you could get for the festivities to come. Though you knew you were right about the matter of where to be located for Kylo’s safety, you weren’t up to the fight. Though the Knights of Ren were much like a family, you knew arguing over every point unless it was direly important was not worth your energy. You were supposed to be a team, a cohesive unit, and so you had to pick your fights. After all, maybe no one would come after your soon to be Emperor and Master. He was the most feared man in the galaxy at this point. Who would truly want to meddle with that?

\---

With the blaring sound of your datapad you groaned. Slipping your head out from under the covers you slowly opened your eyes. With your vision still hazy you saw the rather blurry numbers 6:00 AM. Hitting the snooze button you sat yourself up in bed. As your eyes adjusted in the dark room you looked to your door where your formal robes hung, ready for you. Though they mostly blended in with the room, as they were also black, you could see their outline, lined with bright red fabric, the symbol of the knights on the right arm. Rubbing your eyes with your palms, you slowly started your preparations for the day as you slipped out onto the cold floor.

\---

By 4:00 PM, with the guests awaiting out in the courtyard, the generals at attention and the troopers lining almost every crevise of the palace it was finally time for the grand event; your master’s crowning. With all of the speeches delivered, it was time to bring this Empire their new leader. Hux gathered you all in one of the secret hallways connected to the grand hall, assessing your attire and reminding you all of the procedures of the day. 

“Just remember to keep a close eye, though we have surely checked every guest that has entered, someone could always find their way in. It is surprising how some can camoflauge themselves into the snow here. There may also be a last minute defector as we have had in the past. The possibility is always present.”

Just as you all nodded you heard a door behind you all swiftly open. From it your master emerged, making you all grin in pride. His unmasked head adorned with his dark locks, his neck guarded by the high collar of his black formal robes, a silver platinum belt cinching them in the middle, with a black velvet and grey fur lined robe lying over his broad shoulders. Though it was simple compared to other royal attire, he truly looked regal. You were sure his crown would greatly compliment his appearance and contrasting hair. Though his look said emperial you could tell by the look on his face he was nervous. His mouth was barely parted, his hands constantly finding their way into his hair, his feet shuffling awkwardly. Though you were the newest knight, you were sure you could read and understand your master the best. You had a knack for reading people’s silent quirks and signals. 

“Is the procession ready?”

His voice only confirmed your inkling, he was nervous. Despite his ego in combat, you knew and related to his dislike of being put on display for others. It seemed like a vulnerable position. Unlike being the powerful force fighting their way through the battle field, this was like being a relic silent and still for everyone to simply observe. With a nod from Hux you and the other knights assembled behind him, 3 right behind him, 4 behind the others. You of course got demoted to the back, from your fellow knights as you were the newest. 

“Wait for the que.” Hux put a finger to the air as he held onto the door handle.

As you sighed, rolling your shoulders you felt an odd presence. You couldn’t pinpoint what it was or how it came into the room, but you couldn’t shake it off. Whatever it was, it was undeniably pricking at the back of your mind. Looking to the side, down one of the corridors you squinted your eyes. In the darkness you swore you saw a shadow swivel behind a pillar, its features not distinct, but it was more than definitely out of place. Though it wasn’t clear as day, the presence of animostic energy and even this little inkling was enough. You nudged the knight next to you, a young man about a year or two younger than Kylo, leaning over to whisper.

“Did you see that?”

He looked to you confused, whispering back, “See what?”

“That shadow back there.”

He just barely scoffed as he turned back to face forward, shaking his head at you.

“Did you get enough sleep (Y/N)?”

“Seriously there-”

“You’re seeing things, come on. Focus on our task.”

You turned forward again, frustrated as you released a small huff. You looked over once again to the corridor, no longer able to see the shadow. Maybe you were seeing things, but you were confident in your knowledge of what you had seen. The off-feeling still resided in a part of your mind. 

The sounds of horns suddenly echoed through the halls, bouncing off the marble floors just outside the door. Hux turned to Kylo with a nod as he opened the doors. Slowly and orderly you all followed behind your leader up the grand marble staircase, troopers lining the sides of the stairwells and the hall as you all glided gracefully past them. Everyone in your path either stared in awe or bowed in fear; a sight you were growing accustomed to. Being in the Knights of Ren, the sheer presence of any of you, especially with your Master, was a call for people to cower. They knew how powerful of a force you all were, both individually and as a unit. 

Within a few moments you all arrived to the main balcony, overlooking the courtyard and outer walls of the snow covered kingdom. From the way Kylo’s back and shoulders stiffened visibly as he approached his throne you could tell that the crowd was likely enormous. As the music slowly started to fade out Kylo took his place in the small but elegant ceremonial throne, his gloved hands clenching onto the sides, trying to appear relaxed. Your fellow knights stopped short, hanging close to the two back doors, as you rolled your eyes. Obviously no one was going to even consider your suggestion. 

As Hux began his speech you felt the familiar sensation pricking at your mind, the hairs on the back of your neck standing at attention. It felt as though this energy wasn’t entirely human, as if it was a spirit of some kind whisping through the kingdom, lurking in the shadows. Despite its strange nature, all you knew was that this presence was real, and very alive. Out of the corner of your eye you looked to the other knights, all watching Hux speak intently on your left. As you peered your eyes over to the right you froze. The eerie shadow was in fact in your sight again, this time in a distant window connected to one of the side halls. The lack of lighting in the room it chose made it hard to distinguish, but the movement in the shadows gave them away to you.

From what you could tell of the energy you were picking up, this entity had nothing but resentment, rage…revenge. You were surprised Kylo hadn’t sensed them, or at least spoke up about it. His coronation however didn’t leave much room for him to acknowledge people’s resentment towards his vision. It was quite frankly the least important thing to consider out of all the things he could. As you squinted your eyes further you tried to see what the mystery figure was doing in the shadows. 

Stepping just a tad forward you focused all of your energy towards the sight of this figure. In the dark shadows of the room you saw it reveal a long blaster, the faint glisten of the metal catching your eye close to the window. Your heart started to pump faster as you could feel the heat rise to your face. This is an assasanation attempt, and I’m the only one paying attention. You unconciously stepped further forward, pulling your blaster from under your robes. You heard the younger knight from before harshly whisper at you.

“(Y/N)! Get back here!”

Ignoring him you readied yourself to draw your blaster. Slowly creeping to the edge of the balcony, trying to peep behind one of the curtains. With just a glance you could see the figure aiming, obviously sloppily, out of the window frame, just enough to be concealed by the shadows of the room. In an impulse decision you bolted out of the back doors, the gasps of peers passing your ears as you ran towards the room. Kylo being too focused on the task at hand, ignored your stunt, thankful that it was a rather quiet move. 

As you assessed where the figure was located you placed your blaster back under your robes, running to your right. Luckily being a knight, you knew this kingdom like the back of your hand. It was both a security measure and Kylo assuring his knights were as convienently knowledgable of its layout as he was. As you jumped off of the main stairwell and onto the marble floors, you dashed past troopers, climbing your way up the further back stairwell. 

As you counted the doors down the hall you slowed your pace as you felt the same strange energy coming particularly strong from behind one. Knowing the gunman was sloppy with his aiming for the kill shot, you would have at least a few moments to stop him without anyone noticing. As a test to your skill, you would most definitely have to take this assassin out as quietly and quickly as possible with whatever weapon you had on you. With one push of your finger you quietly cracked open the door. As the door was open just enough for you to slide in, you made your way across the carpet. Creeping towards the figure like a fox you readied your saber, keeping your palm readily grasped around it. It would surely get the job done faster than a blaster. 

Approaching closer and closer you focused yourself on the shadow’s thoughts. It seemed as though this mystery figure was a man, someone who had it out for Kylo ever since they last saw him. They were not with the Resistance, but rather a system he had once visited for intel. From what you gathered it was a mission you had been on recently as well. They had lost someone they knew, someone you remember actively plotting to attack the palace, the Finalizer and even the storm trooper training program facility. Their plans far too greedy and elaborate to actually carry out. The man’s mind was filled with images, fantasies of Kylo crumpling to the floor weakly as soon as they placed the crown on his head. The images alone got your anger boiling. Nothing was going to stop this Empire from moving forward, nothing. You would not let a thing harm your Master. 

Just as you placed your foot mere inches from the figure, something beneath your foot cracked. As your eyes went wide and your body stiff, the man turned around fully to see you. With a shot of his blaster that you dodged, your saber flew out of your hand. A flick of your wrist using the force and his blaster dropped to the floor as well. Without hesitation you went for a punch, only to have him dodge it with ease. As he tried to punch you back you dodged his fist, instead catching it in your fist and twisting his arm. Just when you thought you had surely disabled him he shifted his body in order to break out of your grip. For someone as poorly skilled with a blaster as this man, you were definitely surprised to see he had any strong combat skills. 

This was already taking too long. With a sudden pull he dragged you towards him. Before you knew it the man had his muscular arm around your throat, pulling you to the window as he picked up his blaster once again. With a lick of his lips that you could hear just behind your ear, he focused to aim his blaster at Kylo. As you tried prying his arm off of you, you finally looked out the window as one of the servants slowly approached Kylo with the silver kyber crystal and platinum metal crown, delicately sitting in their hands. You felt the hot breath of the assassin just behind your ear as his hoarse voice made you cringe. 

“Watch…how an Empire can fall with just one shot.”

With a stomp onto his foot, you took advantage of his loosened grip, forcing his arm to aim higher. As he pulled the trigger, the blast zoomed out of the window and burned out a hole in the curtain to the right of Kylo. A smirk of satisfaction at your work, you used your body weight to push the man back. His lack of awareness causing him to stumble back. With the shot going seemingly unnoticed, the servant continued with the crowning of your new Emperor Kylo. With a strong kick behind you, you pushed the man further back into the room.

With another kick you shut the window, turning your full attention to the assassin. Cracking your knuckles, a little shrug of your shoulders. 

“So much for that shot.”

Your foot launched up to his leg, trying to bring him down. He stumbled but quickly caught his footing as you lunged forward and went for another punch to his jaw. With a crack he quickly gripped his jaw, taking a swing at you with his free hand as you swiftly dodged it. Just as he was about to shoot you with his spare blaster you knocked it out of his hand with a kick to his shin and a swift swipe of his arm. As it made a thud to the floor he approached you again trying to punch you as you easily dodged his blows. Another kick to his shin, and he tripped in front of you. Taking advantage of his momentary position you kicked him in the chest, using your foot to forcefully roll him over. Your blows keeping him on the ground as he wheezed.

Quickly your eyes scanned the room for your saber, you needed to finish this and finish it quick. Just as your eyes landed on the hilt you took a step forward only to feel an aggressive grip dig into your ankle. You attempted to stomp on him but he used his other hand to grip onto your other leg, digging his unkempt nails into your ankles as he pulled you to the floor. Before you could fight back he turned you to face him, straddling you as you attempted to knee him in the crotch. Your attempt was not successful, he leaned down to you, pulling a small blade out of his coat, bringing it to your chin as his heavy breath hit your face.  
As you used all your upper arm strength to push away his arms, he fiercely pushed back, resisting your push. The rage in his eyes was flourishing, and you could see it in his irises that were boring into you. As he shifted more of his weight onto your legs you let out a grunt, trying to squirm free. 

“Revenge is sweet.”

Just as you could feel the blade barely pressing into your skin, the man was abruptly ripped off of you. A push of the force from you forcing him up and into the wall. With a deep breathe of relief you rolled onto your feet once again. Suddenly you looked up to see Kylo, his crown just barely shining in the dark room. Walking over to the man Kylo gripped his shirt collar and turned the man towards him, anger evident in his features. You knew your master well, and the silent rage building inside of him was piling on the tension in the air. As he reached for his belt you spoke up.

“Master Ren, if I may…I’d like to finish this. It is your coronation day after all. It would give me great pleasure.”

He smirked at you, almost seductively as he turned the man back towards you as you finally grabbed a hold of your saber lying at your feet. The man’s eyes were now fear striken, his body visibly shaking as you stood firm. With a shove Kylo made sure the man was right in front of you as you ignited your saber. Kylo crossed his arms, simply observing, a look of satisfaction and pride in his deep brown eyes. A devious smirk found its way onto your lips as you swung the saber around once with a flick of your wrist.

“You’re so right dear…revenge is sweet.”

One swift swing of your arm caused the man to be burned through the middle, his choked sigh being the only other sound in the room other than your humming blade. As he fell to the floor with his mouth agape, you smirked in satisfaction. You had known all along you were right about the details of security, this instance, with your master as a witness only confirmed that. Validation and glory were all yours in this small moment. 

“(Y/N)…you’ve surely proven yourself, your wit and your loyalty all in this instance. It gives me great honor to know you are one of my knights.”

Turning your body fully back to Kylo you bowed.

“Only for you you Master Ren, and because of your training, am I this capable. By the grace of your training, I hope to bring this Empire glory.”

He walked up to you, lightly placing his gloved hand on your shoulder with the slightest grin of pride.

“Know that you are not doubted. You are just as strong as the others…if not more so. Thank you.”

You smiled back at him, trying to hide that you were slightly surprised by his suddenly warm sentiment. He often commended you and the Knights on your accomplishments and abilities, but he rarely was this close or personal. It was a great feeling, in the simplest terms. Over his shoulder you saw the other knights and General Hux standing outside the door. Their expressions all notably surprised. Kylo patted your shoulder once more as he turned to face them with you.

“Take notice, you could all learn something from a knight of such youth with this much agility and wit. You would not have an Emperor or a Master had it not been for her. I hope you all remember this instance.”

He left it at that, turning with his robes billowing behind him like a black cloud. Hux followed suit with a courteous nod to you. As you walked out of the room you couldn’t help but feel proud of yourself. You had proved yourself and your ability at one of the most important events this Empire would host, saving your beloved Master Ren. You walked into the light of the hall with your head held high and that same devious smirk playing on your lips. The pride you held obvious in how you held your shoulders high and confident. As you walked past your fellow knights you turned back for a moment, pausing.

“Told you so.”

You winked, as you pridefully turned forward again and made your way to the grand dining hall. This was surely an occasion to celebrate. All the glory, and the gore.


End file.
